Bilge water is that water which enters a marine vessel by any means and lies upon her inner bottom or bilge area. If there is too much bilge water within the bilge area, a possibility exists that the vessel may become unseaworthy. In a worst case scenario, it is even possible that a vessel will sink if there is an excessive amount of bilge water.
In order to overcome this potentially dangerous situation of sinking, bilge pumps have been installed within the bilge area to express excessive water that lies therein. The bilge pump may be activated by a float switch. Once bilge water exceeds a certain level, that water level activates the float switch which turns the pump on and bilge water is thus pumped out. Once enough water has receded from the bilge area to a point below the float switch, the switch is deactivated and the bilge pump turns off.
The installation of a bilge pump and float switch, with accompanying electrical wires to connect the two items to the vessel's energy source, is oftentimes quite difficult for several reasons. First, the bilge area is usually located in a very cramped space located at the hull's interior of a vessel. Generally there is a floor board located above the bilge area which further restricts access to that area. This narrowed space is difficult to get to for the average sized individual who might need to install or otherwise maintain a bilge pump within that area Second, the bilge water is darkened by impediments within the water. It is also foul smelling. One does not want to spend any extended period of time within the bilge area to install or maintain a pump for this reason. Third, since the bilge water is murky, it is difficult to see through in order to secure a pump to a bilge platform which is on the bottom of the hull's inside. In this regard, when an installer attempts to screw in a bilge pump onto the bilge platform, the screws may be inserted improperly. This may result in an improperly installed pump. Further, there is the possibly that the screw will go through the hull resulting in a breach thereof. Additionally, if a screwed hole is ever separated from the screw, it is difficult to relocate that position as it is under the bilge water.
Another problem occurs when the float switch is mounted at the same level of the bilge pump on the platform. When this happens, the water may not drop to a level where the switch shuts off. The ensuing result is that the pump can burn itself out. Further, once the pump is mounted within the bilge area, it is very time consuming to complete the wiring unless the pump is capable of being prewired outside the installation area.